Dueling Eds
"Dueling Eds" is a Season 3 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy insults Rolf and he has to fight him in order for Rolf to reclaim his honor. Plot Eddy has an idea to scam the Kids into paying him for Kung-Fu lessons, but they seem to have better things to do. Rolf's mysterious celebrations appeal to them much better, and Eddy follows them all to his place. At Rolf's, the gathering quickly takes a downturn when the food comes out an Eddy disgraces himself by uncaringly throwing one of Rolf's Great Nano's Sea Cucumber Balls at a fence as though they were toys. Edd insists that Eddy apologizes to Rolf, but Eddy says he isn't sorry at all. Edd attempts to apologize for Eddy by giving Rolf flowers, but presents him with what he sees as the "Potted Shrub of Ridicule". Rolf's shame and dishonor can stand no more and Eddy is challenged to a duel. Eddy has no intention of turning up, but thing don't go as planned and he finds himself wobbling on a log over the dueling pit and the duel between Rolf and Eddy begins, fighting each other with dead fish. Justice is served, Rolf is happy again, and the friendship is sealed with the Eels of Forgiveness being administered to the Eds' pants. Memorable Quotes *'Jonny': "Hey hydrant, your flies are undone! Boy, hydrants are slower than molasses, huh, Plank?" Eddy's drop from the trees, surrounding Jonny Jonny: "I think I'm reliving that expired tofu, Plank!" ---- *'Ed': "I am one with my shoe size, Double D!" ---- *'Eddy': "What could be more important than Master Eddy?" Ed: excitedly "Cookie dough!" ---- *'Rolf': "Try one, Ed-Boy. Mama's sea cucumber balls are good for the digestion spout." ---- *'Eddy': Edd "What's your problem?" Ed: "It's his hat, Eddy. He always wears it and he talks forever about stuff, not to mention his obsession with cleanliness." ---- *'Ed': "Holy mackerel!" Edd: "Yes, I do believe you're right, Ed." ---- *'Ed': Eddy "Can we stop for ice cream?" Edd: "Ed, please! Eddy is trying to concentrate on the near-at-hand duel!" Eddy: "Like I'll show up! Mr. 'Give Rolf a plant'…" Ed: Kevin "Look out, Eddy! There's someone on the road!" Kevin: "Hey, dork! It's time to-" honks the horn at Kevin Ed: relieved "Boy, that was close." ---- *'Eddy': at the assortment of fish and trying to choose one to duel with ''"What?! More fish?!" '''Rolf': with the thunder and lightning in the background "CHOOSE!" thumb|300px|right Trivia/Goofs *Most of the time when this episode is aired, the title card is not shown. *The mirrors that reflect Eddy are not visible when Jonny first wanders around the tree, but they are when he figures out that Eddy was only acting. However, if they were really reflections of Eddy, they all should have fallen at the same time. And, judging by the mirror angles, Jonny should have seen his own reflection, not Eddy's. This could all be an example of cartoon physics though. *It is revealed that Kevin knows where the Retro Van is, but the others don't. *In the Kung-Fu (actually Karate) scam, Ed and Eddy are barefooted (when they mostly are in usual footwear), which is a tradition in Karate lessons. *During the duel Eddy gets hit with a fish in the mouth in slow motion, if this scene in sped up, Eddy is heard in a normal voice saying, "NOOOOOOOOO!" See the video to the right. *The Piggy Bank Belly Pumper from "Fa, La, La, La, Ed" also appears in this episode in the Junkyard, but it was ransacked. *In Master Eddy's School of Kung-Fu, two posters can be seen. One says "Master Eddy wants you" similar to the Uncle Sam poster, and another showing overpriced Kung-Fu actions. *Edd broke the fourth wall commenting before the duel, saying "Rolf's customs have a frighteningly high budget." *When Eddy sat on the couch in the Junkyard, there was an AKA license plate near him, which is a reference to a.k.a. Cartoon. *Fish Ed reappears in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, when Ed was zapped with the electric gum. *In the garbage Eddy was standing on, you can see a can of that AKA SODA. *When Eddy is sitting on the chair in the Junkyard, you can see the "Lawn Chairs Orbit Earth Ride" from "Eds-Aggerate" in the background. *The Retro Van has a La Cucaracha horn sound, but when Eddy honked at Kevin, it's a regular horn sound instead of the La Cucaracha sound. Video 9Amfcal_RS0 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes where scams failed Category:Episodes with 4th Wall Breaks